Blood Moon
by Randi Roo
Summary: This is actually just a modern vampire story, but I couldn't find a suitable category other than this one. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon

Chapter 1: The Lost Ones

The rain fell heavily on the streets of a dark town, sending reverberating flecks back up. The street was filthy, cracked, and poorly lit. The bar on one side was the only life here, surrounded by abandoned buildings and falling-apart fences. Cars lined the front, but every one of the owners had taken refuge in the crowded bar, all except for a group of four girls across the street.

The girls were seemingly unaffected by the rain, letting it drench them without even shivering or flinching. They stared unblinking at the lit windows and ajar door, expressionless. 

The thinnest and tallest of the group shifted, earning the others' attention immediately. Her shoulder-length light brown hair hung limp and heavy from the downpour, making her face look jagged and sharp. All four of the girls were a deathly pale, with almost translucent skin and clawed fingers.

"Elizabeth, what are we waiting for?" the next-tallest girl spoke from under long, curly, black hair, staring out from under equally dark eyebrows. She stepped forward, but stopped quickly when the first girl turned her head towards her.

"We wait," she said quietly, then turned her gaze back at the bar. The two other girls shifted uncomfortably behind her.

"Wait for what?" the next girl spoke, with short, hot pink hair hidden under a dark hooded jacket, only her light eyes flashing under the shadows of it. She was fidgeting for another moment before the girl next to her, the shortest of the four, put an arm out to settle her.

"Listen to Elizabeth, Eva. We wait," the girl said firmly, her wet hair plastered to the front of her face, hanging all the way to her waist in dark waves. The fidgety one quieted down, frowning.

The group was silent for another long while, eerily intent on the door of the bar. As the moon finally peaked above their heads, two middle-aged men stumbled out, laughing drunkenly and leaning on one another as they made their way in the rain away from the bar, not even stopping at any of the cars. With a quick and silent nod from the apparent leader, the girls began walking quickly, falling in step with the men quietly.

"Whassat!" one of the men spun around when the curly-haired one knocked over a couple of cans that were sitting on the curb. The girls, with inhumane speed, crouched behind cars and dumpsters, the shorter one even scaling the wall of a building like a lizard.

"Whaswat?" the other man laughed as the first one shook his head and smiled, shrugging stupidly as they resumed stumbling along, even beginning to sing a crude song loudly, cackling at some parts.

When the men fell sideways, into a further darkened alley, the girls quickly blocked the opening, causing the men to quickly spin around, fall again, and realize they were there. 

"Amidreamin?" the first man slurred, and the second nodded slowly. The girls didn't reply, they only looked at the leader, who paused a moment before nodding. They stalked forward towards the men, whose eyes widened.

"Hoocaresman? Hotchiks!" the second man whooped loudly and went to make a grab at the nearest one. He missed horribly, falling over in the muck before pulling himself up again. The first man made an affirmative grunt as he too tried to stand.

"Wasyername, baby?" the second man said as the pink-haired one grasped his arm hard, causing a temporary clearing of his head with the sharp pain. It quickly dissolved and he leered at her. "Soyoolikeitruff, baby? Imkoolwitdat."

"Donhogemman!" the first man laughed harshly and tried to grasp another girl, only to be easily avoided. The curly-haired one scoffed softly and the pink-haired one jerked the second man's arm, causing another wince of pain.

The other two girls grabbed the first man in an equally fierce way before the leader took a step forward, causing them to freeze. The men, even as drunk as they were, began struggling in the grips. The girls didn't budge.

"Gentlemen, we're not chicks, nor are we here for sex," she took another slow step forward, and the girls simultaneously grinned evilly, exposing long, sharp, and deadly-looking fangs. The men began breathing faster.

"Good. Be scared. It makes the blood run faster," the curly-haired one snickered as the man she was helping to hold began struggling violently, to no avail. The pink-haired one laughed. Elizabeth, the tallest one, took another step and they quieted, still grinning in anticipation.

"We are the Lost Ones," she said slowly, and quickly closed the remaining gap between her and the man the pink-haired one was gripping. He flinched as she brought her teeth close to his face.

"We're the Lost Ones," the other girls repeated, enjoying the fear emanating from the men, the sweat being instantly washed away with the still pouring rain. After a moment of terror on the men's part, the pink-haired one used her free hand to jerk the man's head to one side, exposing his neck. The pulsing veins were visible, along with the fast and ragged breathing.

The curly-haired one did the same, shoving the man's hair aside to display the bare flesh. Her companion stared at the neck with a rabid hunger growing. The girls grew more excited as Elizabeth chuckled softly before nodding at the pink-haired one, who immediately sank her teeth sharply into his neck. He gasped quietly, and the other girls followed suit, the shortest one growling before biting the man.

"And we want blood," Elizabeth laughed as the men spasmed, whimpering softly as the girls drank heavily. Not a single drop of blood escaped their mouths as the shorter one stopped and let the curly-haired one drink. 

As the men grew limp, their struggles dying off, the girls pushed them away. Wiping their mouths, they smiled like animals and looked at one another, and then at Elizabeth, who hadn't taken any blood.

"I'll never understand why you gave it up," the pink-haired one said quietly as she stepped away from the drained bodies, watching the rain mix with the remains of the blood left to run. The others muttered agreement as they turned away from their kill.

"Human's aren't the only source of blood," Elizabeth said softly, glancing a moment longer at the bodies before nodding at them to leave. As they ran quietly away, she followed behind silently. They didn't even stir hardly any water on the ground as they passed, flying down abandoned streets and back-alleys towards the woods.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Moon

Chapter 2: Aftermath

The girls ran for two hours, covering immense amounts of ground as they sped among trees, fallen logs, underbrush, and other animals. When they finally slowed, they came to an old mansion, surrounded by a tall brick wall and an iron gate. They stopped in front of it, watching Elizabeth walk up to it, pull a key out of her pocket, and unlock it.

They entered quickly, shut and locked the gate behind them, and raced into the mansion, smiling, laughing, and joking around as they eventually ended up in a small, comfortable sitting room, furnished with huge soft chairs and a fireplace facing a wide window.

"Good thing those guys were completely disgusting," the pink-haired one, Eva, snickered as she half-fell onto the nearest chair, the shorter one, Elaine, sitting down on the one next to her. 

"Yeah, or I would've had a problem feeding," the curly-haired one, Victoria, agreed, sitting more politely on another chair. Elizabeth strode across the room, finding a position staring out the window, out at the expanse of grass, then the wall, then the trees behind it.

"What? Just because you don't partake, doesn't mean we can't enjoy the afterglow of a feeding," Eva scoffed as she watched Elizabeth continue to stare solidly out in the darkness.

"Don't speak to Elizabeth like that," Elaine scolded as she closed her eyes and felt the fresh blood rejuvenating her organs. As the blood dissolved into their bodies, their skin became more tan, imitating the tones they'd had before the change.

"She's right. You owe her respect, Eva," Victoria nodded as their hair dried out instantly. She ran her fingers through it with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Don't concern yourselves," Elizabeth spoke finally as she glanced their way to see the change before resuming her gaze on the forest. 

"Well she spoke out of line," Victoria said, "and she knows your opinion matters more than ours here."

"She speaks her mind, as you do on occasion. I don't drink from humans, and that's my business. As you saw tonight, like all the other nights, I have no qualms about punishing the corrupt," the tall girl said softly as she tuned away from the window finally to face them.

"When will you feed then? You need the regeneration like the rest of us, and soon by the looks of it," Elaine said as she opened her eyes again, glancing at her skin.

Elizabeth smiled sadly before answering "I will hunt before long, rest assured."

"What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Eva interrupted as she stood up and stretched, sighing in comfort.

"Whatever we wish, for the rest of time," she answered as she looked at the girls in turn. "What did you have in mind, Eva?"

The vampire smiled mischievously. "Word in the covens say that there's a strange pack of wolves coming into town tomorrow night. I was thinking a little intimidation might be fun."

"You want to scare the new pups in town the very night they get here?" Victoria similed, "That sounds like quit the welcoming party. Count me in."

Elaine opened her eyes fully and looked at Eva. "Where are they going to be?"

"The 'Mother Earth' club near Lia's place. She wants us to help her with this 'breaking in' of the newcomers," Eva replied with a snort. "I wonder why she even tolerates the mangy animals in her territory instead of just running them out."

Elizabeth snapped her eyes towards the pink-haired girl. "You know exactly why she does it. We all allow it."

"Elizabeth, she didn't mean any harm by it," Elaine sighed as Eva blushed in embarrassment.

"Eva, your prejudices aren't yours, you know this. The immortal virus squirming through your veins is the cause of it in us all. The wolves never did you any personal harm," Elizabeth stated, turning again towards the group.

Victoria made a disapproving clucking noise before interrupting. "Your hunger's making you snappy, Elizabeth. We all know she's harmless." Eva spared a quick glare at her before crossing her arms.

"Maybe you should rest early tonight. We'll hunt with you tomorrow night before going to Lia's place," Elaine suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't need rest, I need blood!" Elizabeth snapped, clenching her fists to her sides firmly. When a silent moment passed, she took a slow breath and relaxed her frame. "I apologize. Maybe I should retire for the evening."

"Rest easy and deep, Elizabeth," the girls stood and said quietly as she strode out of the room, followed by a rush of cold air as she passed them. Once she'd left, the girls sat back down and reclined lazily.

"So did Lia happen to mention the size of the pack coming in?" Victoria eventually broke the silence.

"About five of them," Eva answered sleepily as she leaned her head back in the chair.

"A decent enough size I suppose," Elaine muttered as she too leaned back and closed her eyes slowly. "I imagine a majority of them are girls?"

Victoria scoffed. "What makes you say that? All of the local packs are mostly male."

"Yes, but they have mates in other territories. How else would there be so many still, after 50 years? It makes sense that some would make their way here," Elaine answered, "Werewolves are more loving than you think they are, Victoria. They crave interaction, whereas most of us avoid it."

Eva sighed. "Elaine, you're better off explaining love to a brick wall." Victoria glared at her, but didn't say anything. "By the way, wolves may be more 'affectionate' to their own kind, but that doesn't mean they don't kill like the animals they are."

"Alright, let's just drop the subject. I wasn't aiming for a discussion on wolf instincts and social lives," Victoria snorted and stood up. "I'm going to bed. The night's almost over anyways."

The two girls watched her leave silently and stood up as well, facing the door.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Eva smiled and nodded a quiet 'good-night' at Elaine before leaving also. Elaine put out the fire in the fireplace slowly before following her companions to the bedrooms they occupied. Outside, the moon set slowly, making way for the faintest of gray smudges on the opposite horizon.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 3: Elizabeth's Visitor

Elizabeth entered her large chambers and quickly shut the door. The room was lit solely by candles set throughout the room and a single chandelier in the middle of it. The curtains had been replaced with steel sheets, blocking out outdoor lights during the day. As she crossed the room, she shed her cloak and stopped to start the blazing private fireplace, which quickly flickered to live and sent a warm cast of light out in the room.

She stood for a minute before sitting down at a small writing desk and pulling out sheets of paper. She began writing in elegant script, and kept scribbling away as the fire burned on. The only noise was the pen scratching lightly on the paper and the slight rusting of pages as she finished them.

She didn't notice the door open and shut silently, as her back was turned towards it. The young man who entered smiled from under a black hooded cloak as he crossed the room towards her. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, making her jump up and turn to face him.

She sighed in exasperation as she recognized him. "Have you no sense of privacy anymore?" She shuffled the papers back into a drawer in the desk.

"That's a fine way to say 'I've missed you, where have you been for a whole century?'" He laughed lightly and pulled back his hood to reveal a very handsome blonde face with the clearest blue eyes.

"Michael, just don't sneak up on me, you know I don't appreciate it."

"Fine, I swear I won't do so again," he winked, "Now are you going to give me a hug or not?"

She sighed and embraced him firmly, her arms circling his neck while his enclosed her waist. "You already know that I've missed you."

They broke apart and Elizabeth led him to a couple of chairs on another side of the room. He sat heavily, revealing a trace of exhaustion as he leaned back. She watched it flicker across his face before he pulled his face back into a content expression. "Gone for a century, and you're still the same," she sighed.

He laughed at that before answering. "You expected any different? An old man, maybe?" he glanced at the fire before adding, "Vampires don't age at all once infected, or don't you remember even that simple side-effect?"

"I just expected you to be less carefree after so long. You're as you always were, Michael," she clarified, grasping his nearest hand with hers. "It's such a relief to see you so unaffected and back with me."

"Well I always was the dashing, brave, and unstoppable one," he joked, lifting his chin in fake-haughtiness. "You, however, look positively deathly. When's the last time you fed?"

"About a month now," she put a hand up to stop him as he opened his mouth in protest, "I know that doing that's dangerous, but it's been slim pickings around here lately. Too many wolves around, getting them before I do."

"Wolves?!" he sat straight up, "Since when has our city taken to welcoming mangy animals?"

"They aren't as troublesome as you think. Lia chases them out-" she began, but was cut off with a quick motion from the suddenly-irritated vampire.

"This is just a surprise, is all," he assured, and he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Michael, Lia has been keeping things in perfect order. You don't need to be so worried," she said, frowning slightly.

"You're planning to drink soon? Promise me, as soon as possible," he suddenly changed the subject and clenched her hand in earnest.

She smiled warmly. "I have plans to do so tomorrow night in fact. With the girls."

"Good. The sooner the better," he said, then added, "By the way, how are the girls doing? I haven't seen them since you barely turned the younger one."

"They're fine. We hunted two scrupulous characters just this evening and they feed healthily," she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, "its sweet of you to be concerned about them."

"Because they're your family," he answered simply, grabbing her other hand, holding both of hers in his. "And mine, if you're so inclined to let me stay indefinitely this time."

She scoffed at this. "Don't even doubt such a thing. Of course you're welcome to stay."

"I was just making sure," he smirked. "You never know what can happen over the course of a full century apart."

"Don't doubt for a second that I'd feel any less devoted to you over something as silly as distance. We're immortal. We can wait ages without a care," she frowned at his sudden unsure attitude. "What happened out there?"

He grinned widely. "Nothing that can't wait for another night. Let's just enjoy our reunion, love," and he leaned forward suddenly to plant a solid kiss on Elizabeth, who immediately closed her eyes and answered it.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 4: Reunion

Eva awoke to Elaine shaking her impatiently. With a grunt, she rolled over and cracked open an eye to peek at her friend, then at the small crack of fading light underneath her plated window. It was the end of sunset.

"Eva, come on! Hurry!" Elaine scolded, shaking her firmer this time, and Eva groaned before sitting up reluctantly.

"What's the rush, it's not even fully dark yet," she sighed as she pulled herself out of her bed and to her drawers.

"Michael's back!" Elaine said excitedly, and Eva snapped her head around to look at her in shock.

"Elizabeth's Michael?" she asked, and Elaine nodded. "When did this happen?!"

"Last night. She didn't even have to tell me the news when I woke this evening! Her mind was just bursting with it!" Elaine exclaimed with a giggle. "She's positively glowing with relief!"

"You read her mind?! Elaine!" Eva scathed, "We're not supposed to use our Talents on our donors!"

"She let me!" she complained as Eva shoved on a pair of cargos and a tank.

"You should've waited for her to tell you physically," she muttered as she walked out the door, Elaine following close behind with a smirk.

"Oh, and Victoria knows too. I told her as we passed on my way to wake you," Elaine added with a smile at Eva's frown.

"You mean I'm the last one to know about this?" she sniffed.

"Well I ran into Victoria first," Elaine explained, "It's not my fault you sleep in later than the rest of us."

By this time, they'd arrived at the sitting room from the night before. Michael was sitting with Elizabeth on the couch, talking, until they both noticed the girls. Victoria was in there also, and she just nodded a greeting at them before Elaine practically tackled him with a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she squealed as he hugged back, lifting her off the ground. He broke the hold after a moment, and looked at Eva, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Finally decided to show again, huh?" she teased, punching him on the arm before giving him a brief hug.

"Better late than never," he replied, while Elizabeth and Victoria stood as well. "Elizabeth tells me we're off to Lia's tonight. Something about putting the fear of fangs back into some new pups?"

"You're coming with?!" Elaine said, clapping her hands. "Finally! You're part of the family, officially!"

Eva looked at Elizabeth. "Are we going to hunt now, or after the party?"

"Now," Michael answered for her. He looked at her and stroked her cheek, "I don't want you to starve another moment longer."

Victoria shifted on the coat she'd had hanging on the back of her chair. "Then let's get on with it. Before William and his pack get it all."

"William?" Michael glanced at Elizabeth. "When did he form a pack?"

"Not long after you left, love," Elizabeth answered and pulled on her own coat. They followed her and covered themselves before heading out of the room and the house, heading for the gate, then eventually, the surrounding forest.

Almost immediately they found a herd of deer, which didn't flinch at their silent approach until Elizabeth sank her fangs into one of the does. They scattered while she feed and the others found rabbits and other animals to play with while they were waiting.

When she was done, she stood up and leaned her head back, feeling the rush of life cross her veins, rejuvenating her. When her skin was once again a regular peach color and her face less jagged, she looked forward again. Michael stepped forward and wiped the traces of blood from her mouth.

"Feel better, love?" he smiled as she flexed her fingers.

"Much," she replied and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I still think human tastes better," Eva spat a few drops of blood out of her mouth from some poor rat she'd caught. "Animals are too gamey for me."

Victoria scoffed. "Eva, you didn't."

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I was curious!"

"Enough," Elizabeth smiled and glanced at Michael, who was grinning. "Let's go. Time is precious moonlight." And they followed her orders, running silently towards the infamous Lia's.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 5: Lia

The group arrived at an abandoned graveyard within the hour, stopping near the center at the entrance to an underground mausoleum. They looked around, and then at Elizabeth, who stepped forward and tapped on the huge marble doors. One cracked open a sliver and a man's silver eye peered out at them.

"Who knocks at Lady Amelia's home?" he demanded, glaring at them.

"It's Elizabeth, you idiot," Elizabeth sighed, motioning towards the door, "Lia invited us, don't you remember?"

The man opened the door further, exposing his head as he poked it out to look around before nodding them inside. Once they'd entered, he slammed the doors shut again and let them take a moment to let their eyes adjust to the dark landing to the stairs leading downwards.

"It's been a while, John," Michael said after a long moment of silence. The man snapped his head and took a second look at the blonde man.

"Michael? Is that really you?" he said skeptically. Michael nodded with a smile and the man barked out a laugh. "Boy, we figured you was dead a long time ago."

"Apparently not," he answered with a chuckle. They began the long walk downwards as the two men got reacquainted. The girls didn't say a word as they descended, busy listening to bits and pieces of Michael's stories as he told them to John.

After about a half-an hour, they reached the bottom, a beautifully decorated and tiled hallway that led to a pair of marble doors not unlike the entrance they'd come through earlier.

"So how many are expected for this welcome party?" Michael asked as they reached the doors.

John smirked. "On which side?" and shoved open the doors. They opened to reveal a lavish room, a bar on one side, couches, drapes, and the like. Various people milled about, talking or examining the books on one side of the room. As they walked in, John shut the door behind them, leaving to return to his post at the entrance.

Victoria smiled. "It's been a while since this many were gathered."

"Indeed it has," Elizabeth murmured as she looked around. Almost every coven was represented in some way. At least 20 people were lounged here.

Suddenly, everyone was enveloped in the smell of smoke. They looked at an almost hidden door on the other side of the room which was opened now. A tall woman, as pale as the marble that surrounded her, stepped forward from the dark interior. She smiled softly, revealing her own fangs and the others bowed respectfully.

"As the moon rises, Lady Amelia," they chorused, including Elizabeth, Michael, and the girls. When they raised their heads, she had walked over and stood in front of them.

"Lady Elizabeth, it has been far too long," the woman then embraced the smiling Elizabeth. Michael raised his eyebrows slightly and Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"Lia, how many times have I asked you not to call me Lady?" she replied as they broke apart. "And what's with your clothes? Jeans hardly suit a Grand Donor." Lia smiled wider and looked at the girls behind her.

"Good God, are these your girls? They're positively ravishing," she laughed as she stepped to each one and gave them a quick hug. Eva flinched slightly at the contact, but other than that, they accepted it.

"When did the infamous Lia grow to be so revered?" Lia turned at Michael's light joke and laughed at the sight of him.

"Michael, you're back. Good, Lady Elizabeth's been positively mopey since you left," she glanced at the other vampires in the room and nodded at them. "Well I'd love to spend the night catching up with you, but I'm afraid we have a job to do right now."

"That's why we're here," Victoria sniffed as she noticed a male vampire leering at her. When Lia turned her face towards the door to leave, she quickly flipped the shocked boy off. Eva snickered as they left.

"So how are we going to do this?" Elizabeth was walking smoothly alongside the tall woman with ease, Michael holding her hand and walking on her other side. Victoria, Eva, and Elaine followed closely behind with Lia's closest associates, and the rest of the vampires were left to tag along behind them.

"I want your girls to lure the younger ones away from the main pack. Once separated, pups become easily affected. We'll speak with each youngster one at a time. William won't even know what we're doing until they run," Lia said as she began climbing the steps first.

Elizabeth almost tripped over one of the steps. "William? I thought this was an entirely new pack altogether."

"William has expanded his alliances beyond the city. I thought you knew," Lia glanced back at her friend. "He's been bringing in many pups for some unknown purpose. Didn't you notice the sudden decrease of both our kind and forest animals?"

Michael's jaw dropped open. "How did that mangy animal gain this much power under your watch, Lia?"

"Don't you dare insult my capabilities," Lia snapped her head back to glare at him fiercely. "At least I didn't abandon my friends and family at the first sign of them."

Michael let go of Elizabeth's hand to seize Lia's forearm. The vampires behind her hissed, but Lia raised her arm to stop them. "That's not why I left, and you know it, Lia," he growled.

Her glare softened immediately and she dropped her eyes. "Forgive me, Michael, I'd forgotten. I won't accuse you of such an atrocity again," she apologized, then lifted her head to stare at him, "however, I'll request that you release my arm."

He quickly released her and grabbed Elizabeth's hand again. They continued to climb, the vampires following Lia glaring at Michael's back the entire time. Elaine stared at the back of his head for a while, then shook her head in frustration. When Eva glanced curiously at her, she shook her head and sighed. They reached the entrance doors, exited the graveyard, and made their way for the club where William and his pups would be arriving at.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 6: The Club

The whole group paused about a couple hundred yards away from the entrance to the Mother Earth underground club, formed from a large warehouse near the docks. A couple of guys dressed in black except for neon light bracelets checked id's and stamps with black lights.

Lia gathered them around her before speaking. "We're going to enter in small groups, spaced out within that line. Lady Elizabeth and Michael will join me as we enter through the back while you use the main entrance. Make sure her girls are admitted behind all of you. I don't want William's pups becoming suspicious too soon after they begin their work."

A vampire couple from one of the clans protested. "Why can't any of us do the honors, Lady Amelia? We're capable, and more than willing," he motioned to some of the others who nodded viciously.

"I will not tolerate challenges to my decisions. Lady Elizabeth's girls are going to do the job, and that is final," Lia snapped, hissing softly before continuing, "The rest of you will have the honors of chasing them out of the city for now. Your overly-zealous attitude is only suited for such a task, nothing more."

Elizabeth gently tapped her shoulder and whispered. "Lia, I won't be offended if you let an additional couple of vampires help the girls out." She nodded at the girls, who shrugged.

"No, I won't reward insolence," Lia assured quietly. Then she faced the others again. "Are there any more questions before we begin?"

Silence permeated the group, despite the sullen faces of the ones who would've loved to say something if it didn't entail angering Lia even more. With a satisfied nod, she motioned for a few of them to go ahead. After a few minutes, she sent the next group. After a few groups, she motioned for Michael and Elizabeth to follow her and they wandered off towards the other side of the building.

As soon as she was out of sight, the boy Victoria had flipped off grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him. A few others helped do the same with Eva and Elaine, who sighed.

The boy brought his face close to Victoria's. "Where's your babysitter now?" he chuckled. Another group parted away for the club.

Victoria wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It's called a toothbrush, pal. Just because you're old as shit, it doesn't mean you have to smell like it." Eva cackled and Elaine cracked a small smile.

"Shut up, slut!" he shoved her down with a grunt and she lay there laughing. Flushing red, he jerked her up by snatching her shirt and yanking it up. She was still laughing at him as she stood.

"You have no idea how to scare someone, do you?" Eva snickered from behind him. He snapped his head around to see that she'd kicked her captors either down unconscious or stuck between two trees, unable to move. Elaine had quickly thrown one of the vampires in the air, sending him flying into a dumpster not far away, and was currently busy holding the other on the ground under her knee.

"Nor do you have a clue on how to fight said someone." The boy turned around again in time to see a fist come at his face before he was out cold on the pavement. Victoria kicked him in the crotch for good measure before motioning for the other girls.

"Lia's not going to be pleased her own comrades tried to attack us right before a job," Elaine said quietly as she knocked out the man she'd been sitting on and stepped over him to get to Victoria. Eva nodded.

"Let's just get in there before one of these amateurs decides to join us again," Eva stepped ahead of them, crossed the street, and walked up to one of the guards to the club. Victoria and Elaine were on her heels in a second.

"Lia told us to wait until the last of them were in," Victoria urged quietly in Eva's ear as she watched her hand get stamped before being ushered in.

"Well Lia certainly didn't tell them to attack us, but they did," Eva replied with a smile as she added, "Besides, I never did like following the rules."

"Victoria, calm yourself," Elaine said as she passed her in the first hallway they were urged into. "We'll get nowhere with you whining the whole time."

Victoria harrumphed as they entered the actual dance club area, packed with people decked in neon bracelets and necklaces. Some even had them in their mouths, lighting their teeth up like Christmas lights. Elaine quickly spotted Elizabeth and grabbed the others before trying to push their way through the packed bodies.

"Hello, ladies, what are you doing inside so soon?" Lia appeared behind the three girls, a frank curiosity plain in her eyes.

"Some jerks decided to try and sneak attack us the moment you'd left," Victoria supplied quickly.

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"We were on our way to inform Elizabeth, Lia," Elaine said quietly, barely heard over the pounding music.

Lia was quiet for a moment, and then glanced at the doorway behind her. A well-built man in about his early thirties, tan, and shaggy brown hair, was walking in with a group of younger men with similar body types. "Well girls, I think it's time for you to begin your work. Don't worry, I'll tell Lady Elizabeth about your unfortunate encounter while you do so," she said and slipped past them without touching any of the people around her.

"She still wants us to seduce pups? After her own friends attacked us?" Victoria asked no one in particular before turning to look at the men who'd entered and were making their way to a partially hidden table near the far end of the warehouse.

"Victoria, you worry too much," Elaine sighed, "Lia trusts us with this. We owe her some trust in return. She'll tell Elizabeth."

Eva smirked as she watched the younger men look around with hungry eyes. "This is going to be all too easy, girls."

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 7: The Pups

The three girls glanced at the group of men who were gathering at a partially hidden table, then turned to talk amongst themselves, despite the still-moving bodies around them.

"The older one must be William," Victoria said quietly.

"He wasn't supposed to be here with all the pups at once. Why didn't Lia tell us he'd arrive with the rest of them? Now we'll have to somehow attract the attention of each pup without him seeing us as well," Eva complained with a pout.

Elaine smiled. "Why are you so put out? I thought you liked a challenge."

"I do, but I don't like having to work around a pack leader. It's like playing a trick on a Grand Donor: just not right," Eva huffed.

Elaine let out a small giggle before covering her mouth at a glare from the pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry; it's just that you always condescend werewolves before now. It's a tad hypocritical of you to defend a pack leader while planning to seduce his family."

Eva's face flushed with anger. "I am no hypocrite! William is stronger and smarter than us."

"Oh, will you two just shut up!" Victoria snapped. They shut their mouths, Eva looking slightly hurt, and looked at her. Victoria cleared her throat, "Look, we have a job to do. Let's just get this over with."

The other two girls nodded and glanced quickly once again at the wolves' table. The pups were already considerably drunk, a couple of them even trying to grab random women's rears as they passed the table to get to the bathroom. William sat patiently at the center, his back facing the wall, looking out at the dance floor. Before he could spot them, the girls retreated further into the sea of bodies, bouncing a little to blend in.

"So who's first?" Victoria smirked as she eyed the pups.

"Why don't we go after a few at a time? It's faster that way," Eva smiled seductively as one of the pups finally noticed them. He tapped the shoulder of the guy sitting next to them and pointing under the table at them. The other guy looked at them, and Victoria blew a kiss at them. They both grinned excitedly and excused themselves from the table. William didn't even blink at them as they left.

"Elaine, go try one of your own, we've got these two," Victoria said through her teeth as she smiled at the nearing men. Elaine nodded and practically dissolved into the people behind them, her dark hair making her almost invisible in the dark lighting of the dance floor.

Not a second after Elaine left, the two pups arrived in front of them. They both grinned as the girls batted their eyelashes. The taller, more bulky of the two, addressed them:

"You enjoying the evening, ladies?" he stared at Victoria, who giggled and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Now we are," she smiled, looking up at the man with her dark eyes through equally dark lashes. The man was practically drooling as she casually stuck her hips out.

"You up for a dance, girl?" he asked after he finally lifted his eyes from her navel to look at her face. She replied by giggling again, grabbing his arm, and leading him out onto the dance floor. Eva was left behind with the quiet, leaner pup.

She glanced at the pup and smiled. "You're not going to ask me to rub up against you, otherwise known as dancing?" She wasn't going to play the loose sleep-around with this one. He didn't seem the type.

He chuckled and put his hands in the pockets of his dark brown jacket. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got two left feet."

"How about a drink then?" she walked towards the bar, the pup following her closely so as not to lose her amongst the people who were packed like sardines on the dance floor. As they took a couple of seats near the edge of the bar, she turned her head to look at him.

He ordered two regular beers from the tap, waiting for the drinks before talking to her. "Hope you don't mind if I assumed you weren't a sissy drink kinda girl," he said before taking a gulp of his.

Eva laughed. "What tipped you off? My brilliant sense of style?"

"Nope. You're general attitude I guess," he smiled before looking back onto the dance floor to spot Victoria and the other pup dancing close near the stage. Eva followed his gaze and snorted without thinking.

"You think it's funny too, huh?" the pup smirked as Eva took another look at her friend. She was practically having sex right there on the dance floor, with the pup obviously loving it all too much. She glanced around quickly for Elaine before turning back to the pup when she didn't see her.

"More like embarrassing," Eva chuckled as she drained her glass in one gulp.

"Am I upsetting you or something?" the pup frowned slightly as she set the drink down. She stiffened slightly for a second. Vampires didn't feel the effects of regular drinks or food, and they didn't get drunk short of half the alcohol supply in a bar. She'd just downed an entire beer without even thinking in front of a wolf during a job.

"Sorry. No, it's not you, I just got a little weird when I saw my friend there," she covered, blushing perceptively. The pup smiled.

"No problem. I guess she's had as much to drink as Jared," he laughed as he ordered another beer for her. She sighed in relief in her mind.

"So is it too early for me to ask your name?" he suggested as she paid attention to sipping slowly on this glass.

"Eva," she supplied, looking at him levelly.

"Mine's Alex," he offered a hand which she shook briefly. He flinched at the chill of her skin. With a chuckle, he leaned close to her ear to whisper, "and because I like you, I'll let you in on a secret: we know why you're here, vampire."

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 8: Backfire

Eva blinked for a moment, caught off guard for a second. She quickly recovered, laughing lightly and punching his shoulder. "Had me there for a second, man. Vampires," she scoffed and took another sip of her beer, "As if."

"Don't play stupid, William knew you'd be here," Alex took a gulp of his beer and flicked his eyes towards the table where he'd been sitting before. Sure enough, the older man was keeping an eye on them while speaking with the young pack at the same time. Eva cleared her throat and glanced around again for Elaine. Still nothing.

"Vampires don't exist, so I don't know what you're on but I think it's time I left," Eva went to stand up, but the pup quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her back down. She glared at him, but he shook his head slightly.

"You leave, he'll know I told you and your little plan goes out the door with us," he said calmly, gesturing at her drink as he took another gulp. His hand had returned to his own space, but Eva could still feel the sharp pressure of where his unusually hot hand had gripped her.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing, but I'm warning you to let me go," Eva growled and clenched her hands into fists in her lap. She figured playing innocent was through, and flashed her fangs at him in a short hiss.

Alex laughed at her, flashing his white teeth and fangs of his own. Smaller than a vampire's, his were just as deadly, and they weren't a wolf's only defense. When needed, they sprouted claws too, and if really threatened, they changed into their more animal forms. "You know not to attack me in the open like this," he teased, "besides, why attack someone who's helping you?"

"And how are you helping me?" she scoffed, glancing at Victoria, who was still dancing away with the other pup. Once again, she couldn't see Elaine.

"Well for starters," he took a sip of the half-gone beer, "I told you."

Eva looked back at Alex and glared. "Why did you tell me then?"

"Because you're not the average vampire," he grinned as he motioned out towards the scene of Victoria and the other pup, adding, "and your friends are. Also, I told you this before. I like you."

"Wolves don't like vampires," she snarled, "What're you planning on doing? Killing the vampires here? Good luck." She moved to stand again, but Alex jerked her back down quickly as before, glancing at William's direction.

"We're just making sure we get in safely," he smiled. "Your friends have been killing us off for long enough, so William decided to take a defensive step finally."

"Oh please. We never kill wolves, and William knows it," Eva scoffed and glanced back at Victoria to warn her. She was too busy working though, and didn't even notice Eva's glare.

"Maybe not your family personally, but it's still happening. Lia makes sure of it," Alex glanced at the crowd, "Who do you keep looking for? Backup, maybe?"

"I'm only keeping an eye on Victoria, seeing as how you pups are planning on killing us before the night's out," Eva hissed. Elaine was still nowhere in sight.

"I never said we'd kill you," he said softly, making her turn to face him again. He was watching William's table again, almost waiting for something. After a moment, he seemed to see what he was looking for and stood up. "You'd do well to follow me," he suggested then grabbed her arm and began leading her through the crowd, keeping taller people between them and William's line of sight.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you lead me to my own execution," Eva growled and tried to snap her hand back, but his grip was stronger for the moment. As he led her through the large room, she tried to see Victoria or the others, but Alex jerked her around too fast for her too see much other than the bodies around them.

They practically ran through a small black door and found themselves outside. Alex didn't stop, however, but he kept going further, heading for the denser forest not far behind the building. He dragged her into a run and they sped a few miles before stopping in a clearing. Eva took the break to jerk her hand back, pushing him away at the same time. She turned to run back, but he grabbed her arm again, gripping harder this time.

She whipped her head around and said softly and dangerously: "Let. Me. Go."

"Would you stop trying to run back there if I swore and oath not to harm you in any way?" he glared back, his grip on her arm not flinching.

"Still leaves plenty of chances for your buddies who're probably just waiting beyond my vision," she spat, pulling at her arm, but was unable to budge it from his grip.

"God, you're stupid. I swear on my life that no harm will come to you while I still stand here with you," he promised softly. Eva continued to glare scathingly at him for a long silence, and then he loosened his hold slightly. When she didn't immediately try to run, he released her, sighing.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I kick your sorry ass and run," she hissed, not blinking as she glared harder at him.

"I just helped you, if you're too wrapped in your own ignorance to notice. I brought you here for a reason, so just shut up and listen," he growled back. When she didn't answer, he continued, "Now if your fellow bloodsuckers don't attack a pup, they'll be fine too. All William wants is a guarantee of safety for his offspring. When your coven notices that you're gone, they'll leave too, and they'll be safe. I just saved your family."

"Excuse me if I don't cry out in relief," Eva snarled, "but I doubt you did this for free. Besides, who knows if William didn't put you up to this just to reduce the number of vampires he'll have to face?"

"Wolves aren't as aggressive as you think; you stupid vampire," Alex huffed and straightened, "and I'm asking nothing of you, except to leave the incoming pups alone from now on. I'm sick of the blood spilled on both sides, as I'm sure you are too."

"We don't kill pups, what part of that didn't you understand!" Eva yelled and a few nearby sleeping birds startled awake and flew across the space between them.

"Bullshit! I've seen bodies come back that couldn't have died other than a vampire attack. A cruel, vicious, heartless vampire attack!" he screamed back. Eva was about to scream back, but froze when she felt a presence in her mind.

_Where the hell are you?_ Elaine said, _Elizabeth's having us look for you, but you're nowhere near the club!_

_Elaine, go into the forest from behind the club, heading east. We're in a clearing._

_We?_

_Just get here. Fast._

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 9: Diversions

As soon as Eva had uttered the last order, she snapped her attention back to Alex, who was looking at her quizzically. She crossed her arms.

"What? Never seen telepathy before?"

"Your coven's on their way?" he asked. Eva stiffened at this. She hadn't expected him to know about the link before now. She quickly recovered and glared harder at him.

"Better start runnin, pup. They don't take kindly to kidnappers and liars," she watched him frown with satisfaction.

"Liar?" he said, crossing his arms as well, "What makes me a liar?"

Eva scoffed, "As if trying to tell me that vampires massacre wolves like nothing right under Elizabeth's nose is something so insignificant. You know what? Just stop talking. They'll be here soon." She huffed and sat heavily right where she was standing in the clearing, choosing to now glare out into the dark woods surrounding them.

"Deny it as much as you want, vampires are still murdering innocent pups the moment they step within your city's borders. Why do you think William was even there?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"What do I care?" Eva flicked her eyes back at him for a second, "Besides, 'stupid vampires' like me wouldn't understand the thought processes of filthy wolf packs anyways." She almost smiled at the scathing glare he fixed on her before trying to reach Elaine again.

_We're almost there, _Elaine responded immediately. Something was wrong, however. She sounded almost panicked in Eva's mind.

_What's wrong? _Eva asked, worried. Elaine rarely let jobs upset her in any way.

_We'll tell you when we get there, _and she broke the contact. Eva frowned slightly before refocusing on the clearing. Alex had sat down too, and was leaning against a tree.

"From the expression on your face, I'd hazard to guess that there's some bad news headed your way?" he smirked.

Eva ignored him and tried to focus on the darkness in front of her. She couldn't understand why the job had gone bad so fast. Everything had been in place. The only thing that was unexpected was the appearance of William, but he didn't move from his seat the entire time. Even the vampire attack outside wouldn't have caused the slightest ripple.

"It wouldn't have been a trap if you would've had any clue, now would it?" Alex said and Eva looked at him in surprise. It was beginning to creep her out that he was answering unsaid questions. He was looking away, eyes closed, but he smiled when she looked at him. "Vampires aren't the only ones with talents."

Eva looked carefully at him before venturing an honest question. "Why are you helping us, really?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, "And don't tell me it's because you like me or that it's exhaustion from the fighting. I want an honest answer."

"I don't have to repeat myself all night, do I? I already told you, and I'm not going to tell you again," he looked away again to glare into the darkness on their right. Eva heard a rustling, and she smiled. The smile dropped when William stepped into the clearing with four other pups.

"Excellent catch, man," one of the pups leered at Eva as William stepped towards her, staring at her from behind dark, messy hair. Alex sighed sadly and stepped away to join the other pups.

"You're not one of Lia's comrades, are you?" William said evenly as the pups looked disappointed at this. Eva's eyes darted angrily at Alex before trying to contact Elaine. William laughed softly as she blinked in surprise. Elaine wasn't answering.

"He asked you a question, vampire!" one of the pups spat at her and William glanced back to shut them up. Eva stiffened and clenched her fists at her sides.

William sighed and took another step towards her so he could speak more quietly. "Look, we're not going to hurt you. Not if you don't draw blood first. I only asked you a simple question." It was long moments before Eva answered, her voice full of venom.

"Let me go this instant," she hissed. As much as she respected William, as she'd mentioned before to Elaine and Victoria, she absolutely despised all the other wolves, no matter what Elizabeth told her the cause was.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Even if you aren't connected to Lady Amelia directly, you're still connected. Besides, I've already made promises to people, and I don't break promises, my dear," William stepped back, and motioned at the pups. Before she could even twitch, Eva dropped to the ground unconscious with a heavy thud. Alex flinched as she fell, and the other pups quickly moved in to pick her up, bind and gag her, and leave quietly. Alex stayed behind when William didn't move to follow them.

"You've contacted her companion, the one she was speaking with before we arrived?" the older man asked, rubbing his temples softly and relaxing his frame.

"In a manner. As soon as I'd found her, she practically threw me out of her mind. The message got across, though. After she tried again, I intercepted and used the connection to tell her. They know," Alex explained quietly. After a quiet moment, he sighed loudly. "Was kidnapping really the only option left?"

William turned around to face his pup with a sympathetic look. "You are the only surviving offspring from my first litter. You've seen as well as I what the vampires of this city are capable of. All the other methods of negotiating have gone up in smoke. Literally."

"Then why're we bringing in the others? Why can't we just leave?"

"I will not leave this city. No amount of bloodshed, threats, and traps can shove my family out like a pack of mangy animals. Before this is over, Lia will understand our loss," William threatened. He straightened up and walked in the direction of the other pups, adding as he left, "and yes, this was absolutely necessary."

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 10: Eva's POV

Eva came to painfully and slowly in a dark room. Surrounded by black, she groaned and found herself chained to a cold stone wall. When she tried to pull on the chains to test them, she crumpled in pain as her head felt like it'd been hit with a sharp hot needle. After a few long minutes, she tried to open her eyes slowly.

Her eyes adjusted immediately to the dark cell, for a cell it was, probably underground. She noticed that she was chained to the wall farthest from the newly-installed steel door. As she slowly sat up, trying to ignore the sharp pinpricks as she went too fast, she heard footsteps stomping towards the door.

One of the pups from before smirked cruelly at her as he entered, a bottle of liquid in his hand. Eva cringed at the smell of garlic and salt coming from it, and it made the pup grin wider.

"Yeah, you know what's comin, doncha?" he chuckled as he came closer to her, reeking of blood, dirt, and alcohol. As he got close enough for her to hear him as he lowered his voice, she almost gagged on the smell. "I'll go easy on ya if you're nice to me."

Eva quickly hawked and spat right in his eyes, and he growled as he fell back. She slumped over momentarily as well, the pain stabbing her from the exertion. The pup scrambled to his feet and uncapped the bottle. With deliberate slowness, he held it over her head and turned it over.

The water caused an immediate burning reaction the instant it touched her skin. The flesh bubbled and spat viciously, sizzling and smoking as Eva screamed, unable to move away or defend herself. The pup cackled as the liquid petered out, tossing the bottled aside once it was empty. Eva whimpered as he came close again, her eyes snapped shut in pain and concentration.

"Like I said, little whore. Play nice, and I'll go easy on ya," he laughed as she writhed in pain. As she felt about on the brink of unconciousness again, she heard him add a little threat on his way out. "Maybe your friend's in a more playful mood anyways. Always liked dark, curly hair better anyways."

"V-Victoria?" Eva stuttered, still in pain from the dose of deadly allergy-inducing water. She heard a door open not far from her, and a familiar voice scathe at the vicious werewolf.

"Fuck off, little bastard," Victoria's head snapped back as the pup slapped her hard across the face. She groaned as he yanked a fistful of her hair to make her face him. As his breath almost triggered her gag reflex, he growled darkly.

"You're lucky I used my special little potion on the newcomer, slut. Otherwise, you'd be begging me for mercy," he shoved her head back, grinning as her head hit the wall behind her and she curled into herself, clutching her head. As soon as her head didn't feel like splitting open, she spat at his feet.

"I wouldn't beg you for a sack of shit, so go jerk of to some other bitch," Victoria felt his hand crushing her throat before she actually saw it. He didn't even have time to utter another threat before she was out again, slumping to the floor. He slammed the door as he left, leaving the two girls in pain and the dark.

"Victoria? Is that really you?" Eva ventured as soon as she was sure the bastard was gone. She didn't feel up for another acid bath at the moment.

Victoria didn't answer for a long while. When Eva heard a shuffling sound indicating her consciousness, she asked again, raising her voice a little to make sure she was heard. Victoria didn't immediately respond, and when she did, her voice was full of skepticism.

"Eva?"

"Where the hell are we? Why are you here too? Where are the others?" Eva bombarded her with questions, inhaling sharply as the pain pricked again. Victoria shuffled as close to her door as the chains would allow.

"I don't know anything, other than the fact that that jackass Jared knocked me out somehow. I woke up her about a day ago," her voice quavered slightly.

"Is the only person down here that shit?" Eva asked after a while, breathing easier as the pain slowly eased away. She growled at the memory of Alex and William before she'd passed out.

"No. William and other pups come down to interrogate every once in a while. At least, that's what the other vampire down here said," Victoria was quiet for a moment before sighing sadly. "That was before the prick killed him."

"William?"

"No, the shit who just messed with us. William's the only reason we're still alive, according to him."

"What does William hope to accomplish by causing near death? We don't even know what he wants to know," Eva recalled his inquiry about Lia's companions.

"Apparently, he's only after Lia. Not even the other Grand Donors, just her."

"Alex said something about Lia killing pups when they'd entered city limits. Maybe William believes that story, and he's out for revenge?"

"Who the hell's Alex?"

Eva snarled. "The stupid bastard that tricked me and knocked me out."

"God, we just walked into it. Even Elaine hadn't a clue."

Eva waited a moment before responding. "Actually, maybe she did. After we separated to do our jobs, she just disappeared."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard numerous footsteps approaching. They waited silently as both their doors were opened. Three pups for each of them unchained them and half-carried them to a slightly larger room. Victoria and Eva hissed and struggled wildly before being shoved into it. The door quickly shut behind them and they waited.

They didn't have to wait long before the door opened again and William stepped in alone. As the door shut, he turned on a light and motioned for them to sit at a small table set up in the middle of the room.

"I'd like to just have a chat with you, ladies."

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 11: Interrogation

William inhaled sharply when he saw Eva's injuries. With a flash of anger, he glanced at the door and sat heavily, crossing his arms. "Which one," he asked simply.

"How the hell should I know?" Eva scoffed and crossed her own arms in annoyance, "It's not like I took a good look at the bastard before he poured that shit on me."

Victoria cleared her throat. "I believe it was the same sack of shit that's been keeping me this pissed before you got here. He smells horrible, if that helps. I don't know how the others smell around here."

William huffed quietly and nodded. "Pups can be a little reckless, especially around your kind," he said carefully. Eva bristled.

"Reckless?! Is that what you call almost killing us?" she slammed her fists on the table as she shot up, knocking her chair to the floor. As soon as she was up, she fell back down, pain ripping across her body. Victoria kneeled down to help her back into a chair while William just watched with expressionless eyes.

When Eva was once again seated, he continued. "You think you know everything about my world. You believe your kind is truly without opposition."

"How much is there to a barbaric animal's world to understand?" Eva snarled. She flinched as the pain flickered again. Victoria coughed deliberately and folded her hands on the table.

"What do you want from us?" she asked simply, glancing at Eva, who was glaring at William viciously.

"Vampires. Truly predictable to the very last," he said instead of answering her, shaking his head with a small smirk. "I came to simply tell you the facts. You're stuck here until your clan comes and rescues you. Well, tries to rescue you, anyways."

"Elizabeth doesn't try. She does. Elaine's no small matter either, you animal," Eva growled. William glared warningly at her while Victoria nodded in agreement.

"You mistake me for an idiot, young woman," he said, standing up smoothly. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, towering over the surly pink-haired girl.

"I never said you were stupid, wolf. I said you're an animal," Eva said slowly. Before she could say more, Victoria cut in sharply.

"Taunting aside, was there anything else you had us dragged her for?"

William sat slowly back down, and Eva sniffed and crossed her arms. "You're not here for interrogation," he smiled as Eva glared at him again, "No, we've gotten as much information as we need from others like you."

"Then why are we here? To fill your sick desire for revenge? To satisfy your pups' need for gore?" Victoria said coldly.

"Nothing quite so basic I would assume," he said. He stood up from the table again, this time walking towards the door. "You're bait. You're going to be tortured until you clan falls head first into the trap we've laid. Even if they don't come, either way ends in you not leaving this place alive. In a manner of speaking," he smirked as the two vampires rose up together, furious. He knocked heavily on the door for the guard to let him out.

The girls rushed at the door as he slipped out, barely missing him by inches. They both slammed into the door. Eva screamed angrily as she tried to slam into the door again. The act left her curled up on the floor, once again immobilized by searing pain. Victoria just banged on the door with her fists, screaming wildly.

It was a long while before they both calmed down enough to sit by the far wall, waiting for any movement on the other side of the door. They were both drained from their screaming and Eva was doubly exhausted by her injuries. Finally, right before the sunrise, the door gave an audible click and a loud creaking as the guards opened it.

"Playtime, girls," the guard from before slinked in, holding a bottle and a box in his hands. Victoria cringed at the smell of both the items, ducking her head quickly into her chest to help stifle it. Eva snarled at the man.

"A bottle of poison and a box aren't going to get you anywhere with us, shithead," she growled, hissing dangerously as he laughed. Two more guards entered, evil grins on their faces.

"Wanna know what's in the box?" he answered, giving one of the other guards the bottle. When neither of the girls answered, he opened the box anyway, revealing a small hand mirror. Eva snorted while Victoria's face drained of what little color she had.

"A mirror? You stupid beast," Eva smirked while Victoria curled up defensively beside her. "Mirrors don't hurt us. They just don't reflect us. Shitheads don't know the real thing from the movies, do you?"

The lead guard smiled slowly before answering. "Not whole, they don't." he quickly smashed the surface, splintering the glassy mirror into clean, sharp pieces lying inside the frame.

"Eva, don't," Victoria pleaded as he picked out a large piece the size of his palm. The other guards moved around him to grab their arms behind them and lift them to their feet. Victoria whimpered slightly while Eva grunted at the jerking motion on her wounds. The bottle of garlic water sat abandoned on the floor by one of them.

"Which one gets it first, eh?" he laughed as Victoria stared fearfully at the small piece of mirror while Eva just stood glaring at him. "Guess that means you, sweetheart," he grinned and pointed the shard at Victoria who stiffened. Eva scoffed.

"Yeah, go for the scared one. Don't pick on someone your own size or anything," she taunted. She didn't know what exactly Victoria was so scared of from the mirror, but whatever happened with it she was determined that she take the brunt of it, sparing her friend and sister vampire.

"Oh, but I am pickin' on you, bitch," he snarled, and quickly slashed at Victoria's arm. She shrieked as the mirror cut a clean line in her skin. For a moment, nothing more happened, but then she collapsed in the guard's arms, eyes rolling back as she did. He quickly let her fall to the floor when she began shaking violently. Eva's eyes widened in shock and fear.

The guards began laughing uproariously as Eva struggled to be let go while Victoria's apparent seizure worsened. Foam appeared at her mouth and her eyes flickered open and shut. Finally, after what seemed hours, she relaxed and lay unconscious on the floor, the cut now a deep gash surrounded by silver skin and blood.

"What the hell?!" Eva screamed as the guards turned their attention towards her. The first guard smiled and held out another piece of mirror. Eva saw the first one turned black on the floor, smoking.

"Now ya know what's comin, little slut," he threatened, pausing a moment to nudge Victoria with his boot. He then came close to Eva, the shard in hand. She flinched for a moment before hissing at him.

"Fuck you," she whispered as he grinned even wider.

"You wish," he laughed as he jabbed her right under her left eye. Besides the normal searing pain of having your eye nearly gouged, she gasped at the sudden liquid fire sensation that flashed through her body. Then the real pain began. She bite her tongue to keep from screaming at first, the guard letting her drop as she doubled over and began seizing like Victoria had. Her mind was white with agony as she finally screamed, moments before losing conscious thought and finally blissful darkness.

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 12: Many Sides

The three guards exited the room, the lead one handling the unused bottle and the broken mirror while the other two dragged the unconscious girls into their cells. They dumped the vampires unceremoniously on the dirty ground before shutting the doors and bolting them firmly. As they climbed up the far steps to exit the makeshift dungeon, the leader was jerked behind a wall as the others passed.

"What the-," he whirled around to face the intruder, but relaxed instantly when he recognized Alex's face. "Holy crap, man, you scared me half to death. What're you sneakin' 'round for?"

"That was totally unnecessary!" the short-haired pup accused. With a quick movement of his arms, he slammed the other pup again into the wall. "William told you to scare them, not nearly kill them! Their clans won't come if they're dead!"

"Oh please, like you really care!" the other pup retorted. "You're the one that suggested garlic water the first time on a cold-blooded vampire. Besides, they're not dead, now are they?" he shoved Alex away.

"You will not walk away from me!" Alex growled, shoving the other pup back roughly, knocking the wind out of him. "Mirrors can be just as deadly as the sun to them. You try killing them again Guy, and I swear to anything a scud like you holds dear that you'll be the one explaining it to William!"

"Whatever. Can't kill something that's already dead, Alex. They're not like us. We're at least of the natural world. We bleed and live and die like any other animal on Earth. They never die, they never truly live, and they don't feel pain for almost anything. They don't know real life like they pretend to. Don't be so soft, idiot," Guy stormed, nearly shouting. Alex didn't back away, even as the other pup's face came close to his.

"Following orders isn't soft, moron. There's a reason William's the pack leader. You'd better think of that before you disobey him again," Alex threatened softly, his voice lowering darkly.

"He's gonna die someday. You keep sayin' shit like he's gonna live forever like them. Someone's gonna hafta step up and make their own decisions eveuntually. Can't depend on an old dog when it's dead-," Guy was cut off as Alex viciously grabbed his neck and lifted him up away from the wall. He struggled helplessly as Alex held him high up.

Just as his face turned a dark blue and his struggling became weaker, he threw him down on the stone floor beside him. As Guy sputtered and coughed himself back to life, Alex leaned down close to him and he froze.

"You ever speak like that again, I'll make sure to kill you myself. You don't deserve to be of the same line," he stood and briskly walked away, leaving the stunned Guy behind him.

-Break-

Elizabeth paced furiously on one of Lia's luxurious rugs. Michael stood worriedly to the side while Lia ushered the other clans away. Elaine sat quietly in a big chair, eyes closed and mouth pursed on concentration.

Finally, Elaine sighed angrily and opened her eyes again. "Nothing. Not even a stupid whisper. Even the minds of what pups we caught tell nothing. The worlds' minds are never this quiet!"

"Try again," Michael suggested as Elizabeth growled and threw the book she'd been holding into the wall. With an echoing _smack!_ The book stuck in the wall, standing in the dent it'd made. Lia clicked her tongue from the door and closed it soundly.

"There's no need for the frustration. We'll find them, and we'll bring them back. There's no way we won't, if William's indeed responsible," she consoled, prying the book from the wall, revealing the breakthrough halfway through the stone.

"We don't know that for sure!" Elizabeth snapped, resuming her furious pacing. "I will not be pacified by a few words and even less action!" she paced faster as Elaine tried to comfort her.

"They can't be that far. They have to travel by night with them, if they hope to gain anything by kidnapping them. We know they're wanted alive because otherwise, why didn't they just kill them that night?"

Michael followed her consoling with advice of his own. "Plus, they've only been gone three days. That leaves a small enough area for us to scan. Just calm yourself and sit down. Worrying yourself to sickness isn't what's best right now."

Elizabeth didn't pause in her tirade for a few moments, finally stopping and staring away from all of them. She brought her hands to her face before letting a small groan escape. "I promised them, and now look what's happened."

Lia's eyebrows rose in interest. "What did you promise, and to whom?" Michael's eyes narrowed quickly before Elizabeth answered, her hands still on her face.

"When I turned my girls, I promised them that nothing bad would ever happen to them if they stuck with and trusted me. And look how I've kept that up! One barely into her first century and she gets kidnapped!" She sank heavily onto the floor, dropping her hands so she could wrap her arms around herself. Michael sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. Elaine spoke up, obviously excited.

"Thank the stars, there's something now! I'll try looking for them again," she sighed in relief as she resumed her psychic searching while Elizabeth and Michael sat on the floor with Lia standing over them.

"Perhaps a glass of wine? You both look like you need it," she offered, moving to pour two crystal glasses when Michael gave an affirmative nod. As she poured the drink, she frowned and paused for a few moments.

"Lia?" Michael asked, noticing her pause with suspicion.

She quickly recovered and turned to hand them the wine, smiling warmly. "Sorry, thought I heard something I guess. My ears are a tad sensitive these days." He took the glasses slowly, gauging her response. "It was nothing. Just a small animal," she assured, flicking her eyes at the door anyways. Michael didn't notice, however, he was too busy trying to get Elizabeth to take her glass. She pushed it away lightly.

"I don't need to be intoxicated when Elaine finds them," she said firmly, turning away from the dark liquid, "and I never cared for wine anyways."

Lia laughed lightly. "You amaze me, my dear Lady Elizabeth. No wine, and no humans. Are you sure you're almost as old as I am?"

"This is no time for lightness," Michael huffed. "Don't you even care that vampires have been kidnapped by the very pups we intended to scare off tonight?"

"I meant no harm. Forgive me; I was just trying to ease the pain that's literally oozing from you. Of course I care for the young Eva and Miss Victoria."

Suddenly, Elaine sprang up and shouted in delight. "They're not far at all! Cherrywood Cemetery!" She ran for the door, followed quickly by Michael and Elizabeth. Lia hesitated for a moment, and then followed them as well, snapping her fingers to instantly smother the fire in the fireplace. With a strong slam, she locked and bolted the doors as the others flew up the stairs before her. When they were out in the open air, she pursued their already racing forms in the direction of the cemetery.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Blood Moon

Blood Moon

Chapter 13: Set

Eva's body snapped up and fully alert at the smell of blood. She didn't even notice the pain as she jerked her head around to see the newly dead buck lying near her in the dark cell. With a cry of relief, she sank her teeth into the flesh. She felt her pain ease away as her wounds healed themselves. Then she heard someone clear their throat.

"When your done, I'd like to speak with you," Alex leaned on the wall near the door, hands folded behind his back.

Instead of answering, Eva launched at him, dragging him to the ground. She punched and bit at anything she could find while the wolf struggled to get himself free. He finally managed to pry her off him and pinned underneath. She thrashed violently, kicking and snarling wildly.

"Shut up and listen!" He yelled, straining to keep her clawed hands and sharp teeth away from him. She responded with even more vicious jerks and screams. After a close call when she freed one of her hands, Alex cursed and punched her in the stomach. Eva immediately curled in on herself as Alex backed off. He spoke as she collected herself on the floor.

"If you're quite finished, I think you'd like some explanations, right?" Eva pulled herself in a crawling position and lowered her head. When Alex kneeled to try and nudge her, she swiped at him, head still down. "Look, I know you're angry, but-," he was cut off.

"Angry is the most pathetic excuse of a word for what I am," Eva sat back on her heels, still glowering at him, fists clenched at the ready at her sides. Alex sighed under his breath and stood up.

"I know I'm the last person you wanted to see, but know that even I have my limits. It was never intended for you to be so gravely harmed and insulted-let me finish," he raised his hand to stall Eva's retort and continued, "and if it makes you feel better, I can promise it won't be repeated while William still wishes your relative safety."

Eva snorted. "The promise of a liar? How stupid do you think I am, wolf?"

Alex's mouth quirked, "Is that a trick question?"

"Get out!" Eva stood up and took a step towards him.

"Vampires don't order us around. Not in here," he said, not moving.

"Just leave! We're trapped here, waiting for death, with our family sure to follow! What else can you do?! Just leave us alone!" Eva turned away, and screamed in frustration.

"Well now you know the exact way we feel every time more of our families try to help us. We can't leave, or we're hunted by other packs outside, we can't stay for much longer, or we'll be hunted into extinction by your own bloodthirsty kind, and we can't call for help because they're destroyed the moment they set foot in the city!" Alex snapped back, finally flaring a little.

"We don't hunt wolves! How many times do you need to hear me say it before it sinks in?! We don't kill unless we need to!" Eva snarled, her back still turned away from him.

"Did it ever occur to you that other covens are rarely as human as you seem to think they are?! Vampires kill all the time! A handful out of thousands is hardly a good example of the species!"

"Lia controls the vampires on this side of the continent! She knows what every vampire created under her has ever done!"

"And she's the worst of them!"

Eva was suddenly facing him, and her hand flashed. The slap caused him to stagger back a step, but he continued to look at Eva, whose face had flushed in anger.

"Say that again, and I'll kill you," she hissed.

"Deep down, you know something isn't right with her. She doesn't fit with your family, does she?"

"Shut up!" Eva lunged at him, and this time, he met her squarely. Instead of just defending himself, he struck out in return as she clawed and bit. After a while, they both realized that neither of them was winning. Eva made a furious lash at Alex' throat, and he used her desperate hit to knock and pin her to the ground again.

"You forget who's locked up and who's in charge, vampire!" Alex snarled while Eva tried to wriggle underneath him. With a vicious jerk, he stunned her into momentary stillness. "You've seen what others like me are willing to do. Don't throw around judgments on those who would help you."

"You call insulting my family and assaulting me helping?! False, self-justified kindness is worse than outright violence. At least those assholes are up front about their intentions," Eva scoffed.

Alex was quite for a long moment before he spoke again, and this time much quieter than before. "Life doesn't have just two sides. People aren't as simple as being on one side or the other. Grays of all sorts thrive in between them, and I think I'm safe in assuming that goes for all species, human or otherwise."

"What, and you think you're a gray, is that it? What makes you think so, you're charming lies, or your twisted sense of self worth? Get off me," Eva shoved him off and sat up while he backed up a few steps.

"William and I are more alike than him and the other pups. But he alone always sees the good in vampires until they prove otherwise. He's willing to trust you and your kind just on faith, even as his lineage is swept out from under him. He even still thinks you and your friend are essentially trustworthy, even now," Alex sighed as he sat back on his heels, "while I admit I believe you may be lying. Not because you're a vampire, but because you and your family would literally step into sunlight for one another. You don't want your family to find you and die as well, am I right?"

"Why would William believe us, after what you say has happened? If he's heard we kill pups, why would he still want to spare any of us at all? If the situation were reversed, I'd wanted you all dead before the sun of the next day," Eva turned her head away as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Good question. I don't know why, but I'd guess he's only after the ones he thinks is responsible. Not everyone can be as vengeful as you, Eva."

"I wish I could protect what's mine," Eva said quietly, "but it seems no matter what I choose, they'll be destroyed. By William's hand or by his little minions."

Alex was silent for a few minutes, while Eva buried her head between her knees. After a while, he stood up suddenly and walked to the door. Cracking it open to peek outside into the hallway, he turned back around to face her. "William's going to kill me, if Guy doesn't beat him to it. Are you going to mope there all night, or do I have to drag you?" With that, he stepped out and made his way to Victoria's cell.

Eva warily crept outside her cell, poking her head around the door frame in time to see Victoria slam Alex into the wall opposite her open cell door. While Alex groaned managed to slip out of her grasp, Eva ran and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Eva! Thank the stars, you're alive!" Victoria hugged her so hard, Eva heard her back crack quietly. After a long squeeze, Victoria let her go, and spun around to face Alex again, who was standing impatiently to the side. "Let's kill him and run. We haven't the time for torture," she snarled.

Eva touched her arm to steady her. "Victoria, I don't think he's going to hurt us. I think he's trying to help us?" she stared at Alex, while he stood silent. Victoria snorted as Eva studied the wolf's face.

"Help us into a trap's more like it! Kill him and go! We don't have the luxury of debating this!" Victoria went to lunge at him, but Eva grabbed her waist, dragging her down mid-leap. The dark haired vampire shot up to shove at Eva. "What do you think you're doing?! Have you lost what little mind you have left?!"

"I'm serious, Victoria! I believe he wants to help us, and since we're in the dungeon of a place in the middle of nowhere, I think we can't turn him down! Elizabeth and the others will be here soon, we can't waste time getting lost!"

"And you'd trust both our lives to this monster?! Even Elaine wouldn't twist herself this way! Trusting mangy animals over your own instinct will get us both killed. Or worse, get our whole family slaughtered!"

"But I am trusting my instinct, you pampered brat! How else can we get out of here?! And if all else fails, we can kill him the moment his loyalties switch again!"

"Well that gives me plenty reason to still help you, doesn't it? Are we done arguing? The guard will be back shortly, and I suggest he doesn't come back to empty cells and us fighting in the middle of the hallway," Alex snorted.

Victoria snarled at him, then snapped her head to face Eva. "If you're wrong, then everyone's deaths will be entirely on you, you realize this?" When Eva nodded shakily, she sighed, "Then let's go. Like you said, we've no time to waste."

Just as they sprinted up the dark stairs to the ground level and into fresher air, Alex led them through winding corridors and crumbling paths to an outdoor exit. As they stepped out of the decrepit walls and into a clear night, a shadow flashed from behind a tree to slam Alex into the stone wall behind him. The hit was solid enough to leave him unconscious on the floor, and the shadow solidified to reveal a caped figure. The figure shoved the hood back to reveal light brown hair and a familiar angular face.

"Elizabeth!" the girls cried, nearly knocking the older vampire off of her feet as she stood shocked for a moment. When they let her go, she stepped back and stared at them. When she realized that they were actually there, she almost sank to the grassy floor in relief. Bloody tears flowed down her face as she grabbed them and held tight while the girls hugged back just as fiercely.

"It seems William has softened over the years," Lia stepped from behind another tree, solidifying from a shadow like Elizabeth had. "I was almost sure he would've killed you the moment he heard we were within a mile of this place."

"I believe disappointing someone has never been so refreshing," William appeared around a corner of the building, his face hidden in blackness.

End Chapter


End file.
